Guardian Angel
by Caoimhe-Angel
Summary: Robin is sent warnings about Raven by a mysterious girl in his dreams. Who is this girl? Who is after Raven? My first fanfic ever! Constructive Critism welcomed!
1. Dreams

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 1**

The five teen superheroes were currently in battle with Dr. Light.

"He just never gives up, does he?" Raven muttered to the person flying next her, Starfire. The alien girl nodded her head in agreement. The two flew down, firing beams of starbolts and dark energy at the villian. He countered their attack with a bright beam of light. Starfire and Raven fell, crashing into the concrete below. Beast Boy and Cyborg ran over to help them up, as Robin shot past them. He threw a disc at Dr. Light. It hit the man, causing him to fly into a wall behind him. Dr. Light drunkenly stood up.

"No one... defeats... Dr...." He fell to the ground, unconcious. Minutes later, the Titans were getting in the T-car as the villian was being thrown into the backseat of a cop car. Again.

The cybernetic-looking car drove off. Trying to block out Beast Boy's jokes, Raven looked out the window. She saw the usual; The pizza place, several office buildings, and a couple of apartment complexes. Nothing was out of the norm. She rested her head on her arm and sighed.

"What's the matter?" asked Robin as the T-car came to a stop at a red light.

"Nothing," replied she, still staring out the window. She could see a dark alleyway, and a flash of green. Looking closer, she saw a pair of forest green eyes staring at her, looking as bored as she herself was. Raven blinked and looked back at the dark alley. The eyes were gone.

"Did you just see that?" asked Raven. Starfire looked confused.

Beast Boy said, "Saw what?" Raven just shook her head.

"Nothing," she muttered. Robin looked at her worriedly. He knew that the dark girl had seen someone. Or something. Robin made up his mind to ask her about that later.

* * *

Raven lie on her bed looking at the dark painted ceiling. She knew she had seen someone's eyes. But who? And why had they been staring at her? She turned in her bed and quickly fell asleep. Outside of her window, a girl stood in the air. She moved along with the wind, her long white hair flying violently around her. She needed to get to shelter. A storm was coming.

* * *

A crack of thunder caused the Boy Wonder to jump out of his bed. He looked over at a small digital clock on his nightstand. 2:34 am. Robin half-conciously staggered into the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee he had made a couple of hours ago. Taking a sip, he quickly ran over to the sink and spit it out. That coffee was _freezing._

Now wide awake, Robin plopped down on the couch and began to flip channels on the television.

"Nothing, nope, boring, YE-no," Robin said with a sigh. There was nothing on. In one swift movement, he fipped off the t.v. and threw the remote on the coffee table. Robin lay back on the couch and stared at the rain. Minus the thunder and lightning, it was quite peaceful. Before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

In his sleep, Robin was in an alley, just like the one he had caught Raven staring at earlier. Robin tensed, you never knew when someone was going to attack you. Behind him, a figure slowly stepped out of the darkness. The masked boy spun around to see a young girl slightly shorter than him.

"Hello." Her voice was a monotone, but less raspy than Raven's.

"Who are you?" asked Robin, still ready to fihgt at any moment.

"Calm down, I did not come to fight. I came to warn you," she said. Robin's eyes narrowed as her looked into her forest green ones. Her eyes looked dull, with no hint of emotion.

"About what?" he replied.

"Your friend Raven. There are those who will come after her, and I need your help watching her," she said, her voice never wavering under Robin's suspicious glare.

"What do you mean 'come after her'?" he asked, grabbing her wrists. She hissed and jumped back. Robin looked back into her eyes. Anger.

"I cannot tell you now, you must wake up. I'll meet you later." The girl walked off. Robin tried to follow her, his arms outstretched towards her.

"Wait! What do you me-" he was suddenly cut off as his eyes shot open. It took a minute for him to recognize his surroundings. He was back in his bedroom.

"But how? I could have sworn I fell asleep on the couch. And what about that girl," he said quietly to himself. So deep in thought, Robin didn't notice what he was doing until he crashed into Beast Boy.

"Ouch. Oh there you are Robin! C'mon breakfast is ready!" Beast Boy said excitedly, dragging Robin by the arm. The Boy Wonder was in too much of a daze to notice the green boy dragging him along the hallways.

* * *

**So, how did you like the first chapter? Who is this new girl? Why is she contacting Robinthrough his dreams? Who's out for Raven? Why am I asking so many questions? All will be answered on the next chapter of Guardian Angel!!!**


	2. Search

(Looks at inbox for reviews)

(heart attack)

I love you two so much! Thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyouthankyou.....

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Raven, can I talk to you for a second?" Robin asked, motioning for Raven to come in the hallway. She nodded and followed him.

"What is it?" the empath asked. Robin was not sure how to say it.

"Well... I had this... weird dream..." he started. Raven began to look impatient.

"Spit it out Robin."

"It was about... this girl... and she was warning me..."

"About what Robin?" Raven said crossly.

"About you." All signs of impatience disappeared from her face as a look of shock replaced it.

"W-what?!" she exclaimed," What did she look like?"

"Well, she had this long, white hair, and green eyes," he said, as Raven breathed sharply.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Yesterday, when we were driving home. I saw a pair of green eyes in an alleyway," she replied. Robin's eyes widened.

"That's where I saw the girl!" the Boy Wonder said. The two stood in silence for a moment, debating their next move.

"I think we should check out that alley," suggested Robin. Raven nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

"So how long are you two going to be gone?" asked Cyborg. Behind him Starfire and Beast Boy sat on stools by the counter, eagerly listening in on their conversation.

"Not long. We hould be back in an hour or so," replied Raven.

"Alright, see you in an hour," said Cyborg. Robin stepped closer to Raven. The two were suddenly engulfed by Raven's dark energy a they ransported away.

"So," said Beast Boy, "You wanna go Robining again?" Starfire looked excited.

"You bet I do!" Cyborg said. The three rushed off to Robin's room.

* * *

A large, black raven sprung out of the ground, depositing the two more serious Titans. They dusted themselves off and began walking.

"So... where is this alleyway?" asked Robin. Raven took a few steps forward and pointed to her left. They walked in, shadowed by the darkness.

"Hello?" said Raven. Robin pulled a small flashlight out of his utility belt. Scanning the area, he stopped when he saw a young girl sitting on a trash can, her feet swinging back and forth. She looked up, mildly surprised.

"You came back," she said to Robin.

"Who are you?" Raven asked. She glanced at the dark Titan, her eyes showing no emotion.

"I am Silvana." Robin and Raven looked at each other.

"So, why did you talk to me in my dream?" Silvana shrugged and began to walk off. Raven and Robin grabbed at her.

"Let go of me," she said quietly.

"Not until you tell me why you came to me," Robin said. Silvana glared at him.

"I already told you. It's a warning to those after _her_." she said, pointing a pale finger at Raven.

"And who are after me?" Raven asked, rolling her eyes.

"The Church of Blood," Silvana said. Raven's eyes widened as she dropped the other girl's hand.

"No. They can't. Why?" Raven spat out. She crouched to the ground, putting her head between her knees.

"What are you talking about?" asked Robin, confusion clear on his face.

"The Church of Blood is a cult intent on resurecting the demon Trigon," Silvana said, as if she were talking about something as trivial as the weather and not the fate of the world.

"But we defeated him. What do they want with Raven?" Robin asked concerned. Silvana glared at the ground, as if it were its fault this was happening.

"They want to impregnate the daughter of Trigon, and use the child as a portal." Raven's head shot up, a wild look on her face.

_"NO!"_ she shrieked. Robin went to her.

"Yes," came another voice. The three looked over to see a man in black robes step out. "Now hand her to us."

* * *

**Okay, this is where I'm cutting off. Uh-oh. Who is this? What will happen to Raven? Find out on Guardian Angel.**

**I**

**I**

**\/**

**Click the button! Satisfy its needs!**


End file.
